A Wired Bond (Cyborg 2D x Noodle)
by DoomSlayer94
Summary: Honestly, He's always loved her... He's not sure if he should confess, though. It just wouldn't seem right... But who cares what everyone else thinks? Will she love him back? Or will she not? Find out in this fanfiction! - Rated M for Language, Rape, Robot Abuse (#Pray4Cyborg2D).
1. Robots Can Love Too

Disclaimer: I'm not writing any dialouge in accents. If you have a problem with that, please don't spread hate here. Go read another 2nu fanfic, there's plenty of them.

It was a dark night, at Kong Studios. Rain was pattering on the windows, threatening to break them. Noodle slept in her bed, dreaming about what songs their band would have for the future to see. But then, she had a dream about someone else... a certain blue-haired heap of metal. Cyborg 2D.

Soft, somewhat quiet metallic footsteps filled the hallway of Kong. A robotic blue-haired figure made it's way to Noodle's door, to check on her. Apparently, this robot was having... feelings. Something a robot could never have. 2D entered the door, and scanned the dark room, enabling night vision. 2D came up to see she fell asleep without any covers on her. Poor maruchan beef ramen. 2D got a cover from a nearby closet, covering Noodle up with it. Metallic footsteps were heard by her, exiting the room. "C-Cyborg?" Noodle said, tiredly. "Master Noodle! Did I wake you up?" Noodle smirked at him, giggling. "Yeah, you did, silly."

The cyborg looked at her in confusement. He had been meaning to tell her something for a long time. "M-Master Noodle? Can I tell you something?" Noodle perked up at him. "Yes?" 2D was stammering. He wasn't sweating, but he was nervous. "I-I... I-I... l-... l-.. o.." Noodle silently laughed at his attempt to say something.

"Well?" 2D was attempting to get his word out. "Love you." Noodle gulped at him. She was confused. More than confused. She was baffled. She thought a robot couldn't love, or have feelings at all. This though, this made her see him in a new light. "You what?" The cyborg twiddled his fingers, soft metallic clanks coming from the action. "I said I love you." Noodle got up out of her bed. She walked up to the tall robot. She cupped both his cheeks, pulling him down, motors whirring as she did so. She put her lips on his. The robot's face lit up, it was bloody red. She actually kissed him! "I love you too, you silly robot."

Noodle was also blushing. "C-Can you sleep with me, 2D?" 2D perked up. He nodded yes.


	2. Murdoc's Suspicion

Noodle was blushing in fear and realization, she had just kissed A ROBOT! People might think she's weird, her family might not love her anymore, What would Russel think? What would Murdoc think?! He'd tear him apart! She had tears running down her face, she didn't even realize either. "Noodle? Why are you crying?", 2D snapped her back to reality. Noodle wiped away a tear. "People are going to think something's wrong with me... I-I don't think this will work..." The tall metallic figure bent down, and put his finger through her hair, hugging Noodle at the same time. She shivered at the touch, it was cold... but she still enjoyed it. "Don't worry, Master Noodle... This will work out fine... I'm sure of it. I really do love you..." Noodle nodded her head in agreement, holding on to him tightly. The robot laid her on her bed, covering her up, kissing her on the forehead. Oh, he had feelings for her alright... This wasn't an ordinary robot.

He stepped to the other side, getting in the bed with her. He had a visible power button on the side of his neck. Noodle turned to face him in the bed, pressing the power button. The robot became completely unresponsive, and completely shut down. Noodle silently giggled at the thought: "I never knew a robot could love..." She hugged him, in his unresponsive state. "Good night, toochi..." The robot's finger twitched in response.

The morning sun rose up, shining over both of the sleeping beauties. An annoying alarm clock beeped noisily. She turned to see her newfound, unusual boyfriend. She clicked the power-button, causing 2D to slowly open his eyes. The robot got up out of the bed, reaching a hand out for Noodle. Noodle accepted the hand, not minding how cold it was. They both walked down the stairs, silently, holding hands. The two were greeted by a unusually cheery Murdoc, and a laid back Russel. Murdoc gave them both a confused expression. "What are you two doing together?", Murdoc spat out. 2D replied, "I was defending Master Noodle from zombies. They always want her for some reason." (probably cuz she thicc.) Murdoc gave the cyborg a nasty look. "I know you two are up to something... You never go in people's rooms."

Noodle then walked into the living room with 2D, to cuddle with him.

2D walked back to his "room", to charge. He was pretty low on battery. He looked out the door, and smiled at Noodle. Noodle sat at the table, she had some food left out for her. She quickly ate the food, and walked up the old stairs, creaking emitting from them. She laid on her bed, thinking of what would happen to 2D if the others found out... Murdoc went up the stairs, hearing Noodle. She was crying, sobbing. "Sweet satan, what's wrong with her?" Murdoc heard metallic footsteps coming up the stairs, and quickly hid in a nearby storage closet. Once he heard the door shut, he listened in, looking through the window of the door.

The robot came into Noodle's room, to see her curled up and crying on the bed. "Master Noodle? What's wrong?" Noodle sprung off her bed, to pull him into a tight hug. "Please... don't leave me..." The cyborg looked confused. He comforted her by hugging her, running his finger through her hair. "I won't ever leave you, Noodle... I promise. I love you, I really do..." The cyborg pulled her in for a soft, and passionate kiss. But now, Murdoc knew why they were so close to each other.


	3. Note

Hey, everybody! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. School has been KILLING me, so I'm not able to write chapters and fanfictions as much. But on weekends, expect more chapters! Love you guys!


	4. Explaination

"Damn it!" Murdoc slammed his fist on the downstairs wall. He was angry... he wanted to tear something apart... and he knew exactly what he was going to tear apart. "GRAAH!" Russel came into the living room, a concerned expression on his face. "That cyborg... and Noodle... they're together." Russel was getting madder. "What do you mean... together?" Murdoc snarled, and gruffed out the word "Relationship." Russel's eyes widened in suprise. He never thought a robot could love, nor have feelings for one. He was baffled. He stared off into space for about 2 minutes before snapping back to reality. "We'll have a talk with Noodle in the morning. You go check on them."

Murdoc walked up the stairs, opening the door to Noodle's room, silently. He found them both sleeping in a bed together, and, fortunately, clothed. He wiped an imaginary drop of sweat off his forehead, exiting the room.

Meanwhile in the room, the cyborg was powered off, completely. Light beeps filled the room, each minute. It appeared Noodle was having a nightmare... The 17-year old tossed and turned in her sleep, whimpering. Let's have a look inside of her dreams, shall we?

Noodle was in a white room, large and wide. She walked around, knocking on a wall. She heard a slight whisper from behind. She turned around to see Murdoc dismantling, then throwing away 2D. "NO!", She shouted, running towards the session. "You bloody defected piece o' shit!" The cyborg was in pieces, oil spillage everywhere. Murdoc finished the session, looking at Noodle. "Get back to sleep, love... and forget all of this." Murdoc put a green rag over Noodle's mouth, causing her to pass out.

She gasped in fear, hyperventilating. She looked up to see her holding onto the cyborg tight, like there was no reality. She sighed in relief, he was right here with her. The sun got in her eyes, and it was annoying. She powered on 2D, who opened his eyes slowly. He smiled that usual toothy grin, hugging Noodle, kissing on her on the nose. Noodle's face turned tinted red, wide eyes.

He carried Noodle out of the bed, bridal style, and got on his own two feet. He walked toward the door, gripping onto the doorknob, twisting it. He set Noodle down, walking downstairs with her, only to be greeted by two not-amused men. "We've been waiting, you two."

Noodle gulped, she realized what was happening. They found out about their relationship with one another. "Noodle-girl, come here and have a little talk with me." Noodle slowly made her way downstairs, not knowing what was gonna happen next. Russel made room for Noodle to sit next to him. "Baby-girl, why you in love with him? He's a robot. You're a human. There's a fine line between that." Noodle twiddled her fingers. "W-well... I wasn't exactly in love with him... he was." 2D came down stairs to sit next to her, holding her hand. Everybody looked at him. "He was?", Murdoc and Russel asked. "Yes... but I love him back, and so does he. Russel looked at her, and his face suddenly turned to a concerned smile. "Well, if it makes you happy, I won't get in the way of this." Murdoc shot the cyborg an even nastier look than before. "I swear... if you do anything bad to my little girl, I'm going to dismantle you, and throw you into the trash! Do you hear me?!" 2D nodded yes. "I understand, Master Murdoc."


	5. Fluffiness

"Good..", Murdoc mumbled under his breath. He still wanted to tear him up, but he got over it quickly. 2D and Noodle returned up the stairs, holding hands. 2D opened the door for her, and they both went into her room. "I'm so happy that they didn't tear you apart for this..." Noodle said in delight. The robot hugged her, running his hand down her back, pushing her on to the wall, putting his lips on hers, his robotic tongue entering her mouth. Noodle moaned at the motion and started running her hand down his back, going through his synthetic blue hair.

They eventually parted from their kiss, smiling at one another. "I may just be a walking heap of metal... but I love you, Master Noodle... You people are like family to me. If you guys never existed, neither would I." 2D bent down to ruffle up her hair. "I love you too..", Noodle whispered. Just then, a shout was heard, that sounded like Russel. "NOODLE! DINNER'S READY!" Noodle looked away from the door, and gave the robot a kiss on the cheek, earning a kiss back from him.

Noodle walked downstairs alongside 2D, their arms around each other. They entered the kitchen, to be greeted by Russel, laying out some dinner plates. "You two make a real shit-cheesy couple..." 2D glared over at Murdoc, who was clearly jealous. "Get a girlfriend, and you'll understand." 2D looked back at Noodle, kissing her on the forehead. "I'll be back, luv." He walked towards the "room" he lived in. He walked into the room, closing the door. He then hopped on the wires, charging himself.

Noodle was just sitting at the table, eating her food, until a fully dressed Murdoc came in. "Alright, you lil' mistakes, We're goin' on tour to Osaka!" Noodle stopped chewing her food and got up out of her seat as soon as he said that. She knew she wasn't welcome in Osaka. The government would destroy her on sight. She walked off to her room once again, strumming her guitar.

2D was finally finished charging. He went to go visit his lil' luv in her room. He heard her strumming Feel Good Inc. on her guitar. He opened the door and sat down next to her.

"Windmill, windmill, for the land, turn forever, hand in hand... take it all in on your stride, it is sticking, falling down... Love forever, love is free, let's turn forever, you and me... Windmill, windmill, for the land, is everybody in?" Noodle smiled at that heavenly voice that always sung to her as a child. 2D wrapped his metallic arm around her, smiling at her. "You know, 2D... I've always thought of you as a mechanical big brother. But we're past that, aren't we?" Noodle curled up in his lap, not caring how hard and cold the painted metal "skin" was. 2D looked down at her. "Yeah, we are... I remember when you were just a child. I have the memories backed up on my hard drive... They still delight me just by watching them." He picked her up, setting her down on the bed with him. He cuddled up with her, kissing her on the nose. "I love you so much...


	6. Murdoc's Rage (Fluff)

"I love you too." She found herself wrapped around 2D's arms, where they both basically made out for a brief 12 minutes. "That felt amazing..." Noodle said, gasping for air. "I know..." The robot put his forehead on top of Noodle's forehead. They really did have a special bond, huh?

Their romantic moment was soon cut short by the one and only living pickle, Murdoc Niccals. "EY! GET DOWN HERE, EVERYONE!" Noodle merely chuckled at him, he was probably having trouble opening another bottle. The robot then held Noodle's hand, walking downstairs with her. Russel? He was having some... let's say fatty trouble.

"Alright, guys! It's time to go to Osaka! Pack yer bags!" Murdoc pointed over at 2D and Noodle. "And you two, no lovey dovey shit in the back..." The simple mention of the name "Osaka" made Noodle shiver in fear. She was shaking, cowering in fear. She honestly couldn't afford to go back to Osaka. She merely nodded. "Murdoc-san... please don't do this. You know what will happen if I go back to Osaka." Murdoc snarled at Noodle. "What was that? Are you fightin' back with me? You're one to talk! Who knows whatever the fuck that our fans are gonna say when they either find out that our singer is a robot, who's in love with a fucking 17-year old Japanese guitarist! WE'LL BE RUINED! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR GLITCHED OUT ASS, YOU METALLIC HEAP OF SHIT! IF YOU WEREN'T IN LOVE, WHICH YOU NEVER SHOULD HAVE BEEN IN THE FIRST PLACE, THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN! THE SAME GOES FOR YOU, NOODLE!"

The room was silent for a moment. Noodle started to tear up. "L-Luv? Please don't cry... I hate it when you cry..." 2D pulled her in for a loving, caring hug. He run his hand through her hair, and kissed her on the nose. Russel looked at Murdoc, being angrier than he's ever been before. "Oh, man... You done messed everything up... like you always do. Go back to hell where you belong... and don't talk to my lil' girl." Murdoc snarled, he was in rage. He hit the closest thing with a bat, and that was obviously the robot. He put a not too big dent in his head. Causing a loud series of beeps and other technical error sounds to emit from the robot.

Noodle was in shock, Murdoc had just hit him like it was nothing! "Murdoc... why?" Murdoc snarled, and looked like he was about to also hit Noodle with the bat, but he eventually passed out from being drunk before the bat could make it's way to Noodle. Noodle clicked the power button 2 times, causing the robot to finally get up. "Master Noodle? What happened?" Noodle looked at the robot's temple in shock. It had a small dent in it. "N-Nothing, 2D."

-TIMESKIP TO 7 HOURS-

The band had just arrived back from Osaka, yawning and all that, except for 2D of course. He couldn't yawn, as he was just an android. Noodle found herself falling asleep. "Luv, are you falling asleep?" Noodle nodded yes, and 2D picked her up, setting her on his back. Noodle soon found herself asleep atop the metallic bluenette. The metallic bluenette carried her over to his "so called room", and lay her aside him.


	7. Once again, another note!

Hello! 2DPot here, and welcome to another note! Yay... I still have not been able to upload as much, but FanFiction just got their doc manager fixed! Yahoo!

Anyway, I have a special day for all of you: 2 chapters a day weekends!


	8. 4 Dents

The robot carried her up into her room, bridal style. He walked up the creaky old stairs, which threatened to form a deep... dark.. hole. They finally made it up to Noodle's authentically furnished room, which looked beautiful to say the least. The robot kissed Noodle on the forehead, and let her go to sleep. As for everyone else? They were all asleep.

2D walked downstairs, trying his BEST not to form a hole in them. He went to go check on Murdoc, who was sound asleep, on the couch. His breath reeked of alchohol. Thankfully, 2D couldn't smell it. Murdoc started to snore from quiet to loud. DAMN, his snore was loud. He then made his way back up the stairs, repeating his steps, by making sure not to wake anybody up. He then went into Russel's room, snoring like.. a giant, basically. He closed the door, and went up to Noodle's door.

He opened the door, to check on Noodle. He walked around the room, out of curiosity. "Toochi? What time is it?" The robot looked over to her, in shock. "S-Sorry... I didn't mean to wake you up, Master Noodle." Noodle smirked, innocently. "Nah, it's fine... I really wasn't that tired anyway. Can you come closer?" The robot walked up to her. "What's wrong?" Noodle pulled him into bed, and put the covers over them.

"N-Noodle... Are you crazy?! I have to bring Murdoc his alchohol! He's calling me!" Noodle merely smiled. "Since when are you such a 'fraidy cat, Cyborg?" 2D looked her in the eyes. "I guess since Master Murdoc put me together..." Noodle put her face closer to his. "But you're my 'fraidy cat... You always will be." 2D's synthetic, but almost humanly functioning face turned pink, with his top eyelids cringed, and his mouth lightly grinning. "You really think so?" He cupped his hands on her cheeks. "Always." 2D pulled her in for a innocent, loving kiss. 2D had a curved grin, his face still red.

"Love you, Master Noodle. You're the world to me." 2D walked out of the room, walking downstairs. Noodle silently giggled, and went back to sleep. Murdoc was clearly angry with him. "Ey! What took you so damn long?!" Murdoc said, with a gruffed, raspy voice. "I-I'm sorry, Master Murdoc..." Murdoc grabbed a bat from beside the couch. "I'll give you something to be sorry about, You mountain of metal!"

The cyborg decided to face his punishment, standing right in front of the bat's path. WHACK! Murdoc put 2 more dents on the front of his torso. The robot took it like a man, or real robot, and kneeled down on both knees. He felt like he was in actual pain.

He coughed up a black liquid, making various beeps, and technical screeches. He sat there a moment, before getting up, and slowly walking to Noodle's room. Murdoc looked back, noticing him attempting to escape. "Where the hell do you think YOU'RE going?!" Murdoc slammed him down on the floor, causing it to crack slightly. "M-Master Murdoc... please don't make me do this..." Murdoc roared with laughter. "Oh, I'm so scared! What are you gonna do?!" Murdoc was strong enough to withstand punching metal. He punched the robot in the forehead with his immense strength, and knocked it back. It looked almost on the verge of... "dying." "Oh, and this one's for Noodle!" Murdoc gripped his neck, and raised his fist up in a "I'm about to fucking destroy you" manner.

Noodle was woken up by the session downstairs, and she knew what was going on. She ran downstairs, and before Murdoc's punch could hit the poor cyborg, she grabbed his fist. "Eh?" Murdoc looked back to see Noodle. "Noodle! What brings you down here, Luv?" Noodle had a very serious look on her face, and she was not amused. "Leave him alone, you pickle." Murdoc left the room, raising his middle finger at the two.

Noodle seemed as if she was about to cry, she started tearing up, holding on to the tall cyborg tightly, repeating "I'm sorry..." to herself repeatedly. The robot was back to reality, and looked down to see Noodle on his waist, hugging him tightly. Honestly, if he could cry, he'd do it. "Master Noodle..."

Noodle looked up, with tears running down her face. "Toochi!" He hugged her back, not caring if her tears probably could have been fatal to him. He ran his hand down her back, consoling her. He gave her a gentle, light kiss on her nose, which seemed to make her stop crying. "I love you, Cyborg..." Noodle fell asleep in his arms, her sleeping corpse holding on tight to his neck. "I love you more than anything, luv..." He eventually crashed, causing his android body to activate the emergency shut down. They both lie asleep, on the floor of Kong Studio's living room.


	9. Thank you!

Hey, you guys! Thank you so much for 200 views! I really couldn't have done it without you! Just for that, you get a FOUR chapter weekend! I really appreciate it, and I love you guys soooo much!

Should I add more fluff? Yes, or no? Post it down in the reviews! Again, thank you!


	10. El Mañana

The morning sun rose up, waking Noodle up. She felt cold from top to bottom, and she knew where she was. She seemed to be in 2D's arms, smelling cold metal. She looked up, clicking the power button, causing the tall, metallic bluenette to open his eyes slowly. He looked down, rubbing Noodle's head, cuddling up with her.

He got up off the ground, picking her up, bridal style. He sometimes had a temporary crash, because of what Murdoc did to him last night. Oh boy, It wasn't pleasant. He then carried her up the creaky stairs, opening the door to her room.

Noodle suddenly got out of his arms, and motioned for him to come to her. "Hmm?" He walked over to her, twiddling his fingers. "Listen, 2D... We have to tell our fans about two things." 2D nodded his head. "What is it, Master Noodle?" She sighed in exasperation. "One, You're a android... two... we're in a relationship." 2D almost looked shocked at what she just said. "I-I understand, Master Noodle." Out of nowhere, a loud beeping sound came from Noodle's watch. She looked down, and sighed in frustration.

"I'll see you later, Toochi!", She yelled into her room while running out to the parking lot of the studio. "You too, Master Noodle!" A door slammed shut, and a car drove off. 2D walked out of the room, Making his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a nearby rag, cleaning the dirty table. Let's just say... His fellow bandmates ate like a bunch of pigs.

-TIMESKIP TO 8 HOURS-

2D was in a nearby closet, strumming a guitar, and singing El Manana.

 _ **Summer don't know me no more**_

 _ **Eager man, that's all**_

 _ **Summer don't know me**_

 _ **He just let me love in myself**_

 _ **'Cause I do know, Lord,**_

 _ **From you that**_

 _ **Just died, yeah**_

 _ **I saw that day,**_

 _ **Lost my mind**_

 _ **Lord, I'm fine**_

 _ **Maybe in time**_

 _ **You'll want to be mine**_

 _ **Don't stop the buck when it comes**_

 _ **It's the dawn, you'll see**_

 _ **Money won't get there**_

 _ **Ten years passed tonight**_

 _ **You'll flee**_

 _ **If you do that,**_

 _ **I'll be someone**_

 _ **To find you**_

 _ **I saw that day,**_

 _ **Lost my mind**_

 _ **Lord, I'm fine**_

 _ **Maybe in time**_

 _ **You'll want to be mine**_

 _ **I saw that day,**_

 _ **Lost my mind**_

 _ **Lord, I'm fine**_

 _ **Maybe in time**_

 _ **You'll want to be mine**_

 _ **Maybe in time**_

 _ **You'll want to be mine**_

 _ **Maybe in time**_

 _ **You'll want to be mine**_

Apparently, Noodle was listening in, frowning, and smiling at the same time. She felt tears building up in her eyes, and she broke out into a quiet sob. She curled up into a ball, her body leaning against the hall. 2D exited the closet, and looked to the left to see his lil luv, crying.

"M-Master Noodle? What's wrong? Did something happen at school today?"

Noodle nodded no. 2D then realized what he had done. He bent down to hug his lil luv, repeating "I'm so sorry" over and over again.

Noodle cuddled up with him, not ever wanting to leave his metallic grasp.

He walked into the living room, laying her down on the couch, sitting with her.

"Honestly, I love you so much, you emotionless dork."

The robot snickered a bit, before scooting over to where she was, wrapping his arm around her.

She nestled into the crook of his hard neck, falling asleep with her cheek on his.

"Good night, Master Noodle. I love you."

He then soon ran out of battery, and they both lie asleep cuddled up to each other.

Murdoc and Russel then entered the room, seeing two figures cuddled up on the couch.

Russel snickered, and whispered into Murdoc's ear.

"Those two make quite a couple, don't they?"

Murdoc was eyeing the robot, and giving it nasty looks.

"Fucking normie... He doesn't deserve my little girl."

Russel scoffed, and walked into the kitchen for a midnight snack.


	11. Drunken Mistakes (NSFW)

Noodle woke up on the couch, cuddled up with 2D. "I don't wanna get up...", she grumbled out loud, while continuing to hug the robot.

A voice belonging to a big drummer was carried out from the kitchen and into the living room. "Breakfast's ready! Come get it while it's hot!" Noodle got up out of 2D's arms, before kissing him on the nose, causing him to blush. "I love you, Toochi." The robot smiled, and got up, caressing her tightly.

Noodle ran into the kitchen, excitedly. "What's for breakfast? WHAT'S FOR BREAKFAST?!" She squealed. Russel snickered, while Murdoc didn't give a shit. "Well, someone's in a good mood today." Noodle ran up to Russel, hugging his overweight body. Russel gave her a confused look. "Don't tell me you guys forgot... It's my birthday tomorrow!" Murdoc spat out his alchohol, choking a bit. "You what?!" Murdoc walked over to Noodle, picking her up, and hugging her tight. "Well, that's great news!" 2D looked into the kitchen. He really wasn't sure about him being around his master.

Murdoc glared over at the robot, menacingly. "You giving my daughter looks?!" The robot shook his head no, motors whirring crazily as he did so. Murdoc unwrapped Noodle, and went to go get a shirt on. "We have to go to an interview at Telekom! You be good, alright, Noodle?" "Hai!" Noodle shouted. Soon there was a slam, a click, and a car driving off.

She then ran into 2D, smashing her lips into his. 2D caressed her, gently kissing her back. "What's got you in a good mood today, Master Noodle?" Noodle had a wide grin on her face. "One, It's my birthday tomorrow, and two... We're alone!"

The robot scratched it's head in confusion. "What's a birthday?" Noodle roared with laughter, and soon explained it to him. "Well, a birthday is basically celebrating the day either you or another were born." 2D nodded his head in understanding. He cupped her cheeks, pulling her into a passionate, loving kiss. He pushed Noodle onto the couch whilst doing so, with his robotic, cold tounge entering her mouth.

Both partner's faces turned bright red, but they just kept going for 8 hours. Russel and Murdoc walked into the house silently, watching into the living room.

They then saw the robot and the human, named after a japanese dish, making out. (No porn/sex or anything like that) They eventually parted from their kiss, with their hands laced around one another. "Love you, Master Noodle." The robot wrapped his arm around her, along with Noodle enjoying his company.

Russel honestly looked like he was about to cry. "They're so adorable together...", he said, sniffling. Murdoc glared menacingly at Russel, with a look of disbelief on his face. "They weren't made for eachother, dammit! There's obviously a fine line between man and machine! It's bullshit! He must have a damn bug or something!"

The couple then looked at Murdoc and Russel, their faces red from embarassment. "E-Erm... We're sorry..." Noodle mumbled. Russel whispered something to himself, loud enough for Noodle to hear. "I'm happy for you, baby-girl."

 _ **(**_ _ **WARNING, THIS NEXT CHAPTER IS**_ _ **NSFW**_ _ **. SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT.)**_

It was 12:30 AM, past midnight. Noodle was in her room, sleeping, until a green-skinned figure bust into her room, with ducttape and binding ropes in his hand. "Murdoc? What are you doing in here?" Murdoc merely snickered, and threw Noodle onto her wooden floor. "OW! Murdoc, what the hell?!" Murdoc put duct tape over her mouth, and binded her arms and feet together. Oh, she knew what he was doing...

Murdoc started quickly undressing Noodle, ripping off her clothing. Noodle attempted to scream for help, but the duct tape muffled her crying scream. She lie on the floor, bare naked. Murdoc starts undressing himself by unzipping his pants, and throwing the pants aside. He then pulls down his underwear (*insert SA BAFF* here).

He then took off his shirt, mounting onto the back of Noodle. "I'm gonna make you bleed for what you did to Paula!" He said, with a heavy slur. He must have been drunk. He insert his member into her entrance, uncomfortable and helpless screams coming from each thrust. This just made Murdoc thrust even harder, until his long member caused her to bleed. He didn't care, and just continued thrusting.

He picked her up, setting her on her knees. He ripped off the duct tape, causing Noodle great pain on her mouth. He cupped both her temples, deepthroating her to no avail. Screams came from her, until he eventually blew his load inside of her throat, until finally stopping. He then got his clothes back on, tipsily, falling down sometimes. He then exits the room, passing out until he finally makes his way to his room.

Noodle couldn't sleep all night, and sometimes coughed up semen. She lay down on the floor, blood leaking out of her entrance, whimpering and shivering in fear and guilt. A blue-haired figure made it's way up the room, opening the door, looking at what had just happened in suprise. "MASTER NOODLE!" It shouted, waking everyone up. He rushed over to her aid, looking like he was about to cry, but he couldn't. "Master Noodle... w-who did this to you?"

Noodle shivered in fear. "M-Murdoc..." Just after she said that, two figures burst into the room. "NOODLE!", Russel and Murdoc shouted at the same time. "Baby-girl, what happened? Who the hell did this to you? I swear, I'll kill them!" Russel shouted. "Murdoc... r-raped... m-m-me..."

Russel and 2D turned over to Murdoc, with not very happy expressions on their faces. 2D raised his metallic fist up, and punched Murdoc square in the nose. The punch caused the back of his head to crack the wall slightly. The robot kicked him repedently in his rib, causing him to cry out in pain. It hurt too much for him to breath, so he must have broken a rib. The robot kicked him in the chin to finish him off. He had successfully knocked out Murdoc.

2D carried his lil' luv down stairs, carefully dressing her. "I'm so sorry this ever happened to you... I love you so much..." He said, while carefully caressing her fragile body. "You too, Toochi..." She lie asleep on the couch, wincing occasionally.


End file.
